fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Sonic Dark Forces ( Feats and Scaling )
Information (Pre-Season 1) *Sonic in Sonic Dark Forces scales to their Archie Counterparts, including their Base Super Transformations . Before you get onto me about 'Crossover Scaling to the Canon material' I suggest you read below *In a fan animationt hat's canon to this series , Sonic (Archie Sonic) fought Goku (DBS) to a stalemate using all his super forms, and defeated SSB using his Hyper Form. So, his canon transformations are now High 2-A. In-fact, WoG confirmed that it was indeed Archie Sonic being used against DBS Goku, and that Goku was one that was just after U6 Saga... Which makes sense considering Kaio-Ken SSB was utilized. *Both Goku and Sonic recognize each other immediately '''upon sight during Season 3, confirming that this fan Animation fight between Goku and himself is indeed canon, and the Sonic version utilized in Dark Forces is indeed Archie Sonic .They have grown ludicrously superior to that variation of themselves. *Sonic can use several techniques and hax of the Chaos Emeralds, but more or less wants to use Brute strength rather than Hax (Which was hsown even in the Archie Sonic games) Season 1 Episode 1 -''' DARK ENERGY *1:00 - Dark Shadow appears *1:10 - Dark Shadow was able to effortlessly oneshot Base Shadow without difficulty [ Casual 4-A ] . *1:33 to 1:39 - Dark Shadow explains that he is basically the Dark Sonic Equivalent for Shadow . *1:56 to 2:13 - Dark Shadow effortlessly oneshots Base Sonic [ appearing as a Blue that Sonic didn't have time to react ; Casual MFTL+ '''& 4-A''' ] , summons a Dark Portal Teleportation , and multiplies the amount of Darkness to summon Archie Shadow Creation, Darkness Creation Episode 2 - REBIRTH Unfortunately nothing Scaling or Important happened other than the return of Dark Sonic, so I shall skip this episode . Episode 3 - COLLUSION *5:52 to 5:57 - Dark Sonic displays a overwhelming superiority towards Dark Shaodw, tanking his attacks as if they were nothing , and knocking him downward without so much as breaking a sweat. *6:48 - Both Sonic and Shadow are capable of utilizing their Super forms without the need of the Chaos Emeralds, which means both of them far surpassed their previous limits set in the Archie Universe [ High 2-A, Far superior to their original Super Forms ] . Episode 4 - CERULEAN COMBAT *7:02 Shadow refers to their supressed transformed states as the true forms of chaos, unlike their original transformations , which implies even this heavily supressed transformed state is well above their previous Super & even Hyper Forms [ High 2-A statement ] *7:05: Super Sonic implies that both of them would be tough for their Super Forms [ High 2-A Statement for both Dark Sonic and Dark Shadow ] *7:20 to 8:18 - Dark Sonic and Super Sonic clashed, with both complimented on how strong they are .Both of them trade blows relatively evenly . Super Sonic uses the First Super Form to it's Maximum Potential. In-fact, he says right after that he only Maxes out his Super Form unless he's in trouble, implying Dark Sonic pushed him that high . Remember, in the Archie Sonic Universe, Sonic never pushed his Super Form to it's limits/Full Power/Max Power before, implying he got massively stronger than his counterpart [ High 2-A statement ] . Episode 5 - UMBRA COMBAT *8:27 to 9:20 - Super Shadow and Dark Shadow are actually pretty much dead even until Shadow decides to use his Maximum capabilities, in which Dark Shadow gets owned [ He still scales to High 2-A... Just isn't as strong as Dark Sonic ] Episode 6 -''' DOUBLE CROSSED' *9:30 to 9:46 - Dark Shadow acknowledged they are incredibly tough, with Super Sonic saying that the two put up a real fight against the Max Potential of their Base Super Forms [ High 2-A ] *10:15 to 10:31 - Dark Sonic Effortlessly killed Dark Shadow, who fought relatively evenly with Max Potential Super Shadow [ High 2-A ] *11:38 to 12:11 - Z1 Sonic appeared, a fusion of Dark Sonic and Dark Shadow. His power was 10x that of both of their previous selves combined , with Super Shadow commenting they are in some deep trouble this time. Z1 Sonic teleported behind them before either could react , implying he has far faster reflexes than Max Potential Super Sonic and Max Potential Super Shadow . He then hit both of them at once simultaneously , knocking them to the ground before either could react. In-fact, Z1 Sonic flat-out says neither of them are a problem anymore. *12:33 to 12:39 - Both Super Sonic and Super Shadow decided to upgrade a bit and reach Super Form 2 , implying that the Max Potential Super Form wasn't anywhere near enough to fit Z1 Sonic . They even referred to it as their Second Super Form . Episode 7 - '''HEATED BATTLE ' *12:47 to 13:21 - The Fight begins immediately between Super Sonic 2 annd Super Shadow 2, against Z1 Sonic . As the transformation implies, they held a superior advantage over Z1 Sonic they didn't have at first. Well, at least at first before he decided to get serious. Z1 Sonic managed to put up a good fight against the 2nd Super Form states at once , fighting both Super Sonic 2 and Super Shadow 2 at the same time. In-fact, Z1 Sonic made a remark that both of them are indeed very strong at the end there Episode 8 - A THIRD LEVEL *14:22 to 15:33 - Super Sonic 2 and Super Shadow 2 are having a beam struggle with Z1 Sonic, who is presumed to be going full power at this point in time. Despite this, their blast is stalemated, with Sonic even saying " He won't let up ! " . They surpassed their previous limits with the Super Form 2 states and managed to put even more power in than their full power, completely overwhelming Z1 Sonic [ at least for the time being ] *15:56 to 16:03 - Z1 Sonic showed how much stronger he really was that the Super Shadow 2 , who just recently broke his limits. Despite tanking that blast that severely crippled him, Z Sonic depowered Super Shadow 2 in a mere moment, putting him ridiculously above the Super Form 2 Limit Broken . *16:26 to 16:53 - At being angered for seeing Shadow hurt like that, he ascends past his Super Sonic 2 form to offically become Super Sonic 3 .He actually easily harms Z1 Sonic by hitting his chest with his knuckle. Episode 9 - THE KRONOKAI PLAN *16:57 to 17:30 - Super Sonic 3 starts the episode off by easily manhandling Z1 Sonic, hitting him so hard he literally knocked straight through the Moon . He then clearly manhandles him throughout the start of the episode, seemingly without much effort involved in it.Z1 Sonic said he Sonic was way stronger than before . Z1 Sonic also states that Sonic can last in the Super Sonic 3 state for days on end, implying he has ridiculous stamina . *Z1 Sonic used the power of the Archie Chaos Emeralds to amp himself to a higher level than before, as DC sonic. Considering the power amp between Base Sonic to go to 2-A, the power amp is at least a infinite degree superior to his previous self . *Shadic was born here . His base was capable of fighting against Z1 sonic, even calling him a match to him. Proving that his base is >Super Form 3 Sonic by a crap ton. Episode 10 - THE FINAL SHOWDOWN *Hyper Shadic is immensely superior to Z1 Sonic, fodderizing him the entire match. *Dark Sonic was apparently hiding his true power the entire time, and powered up so ludicrously that Hyper Shadic stated he'd have to get serious for this match-up . Category:Blog posts